Itsuka Mata
by Sirius sparks
Summary: When the flowers says...
Disclaimer belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

But the story is mine ^^

Rated T

Genre

Romance, drama

Warnings

Full of typo, abal, gaje, sok melodramatic

DLDR

Pairing

SasuSaku

.

.

.

I don't take any profit for this fanfiction,

So would you gimme some review after read this?

This fanfiction for

#MaknaBungaChallenge

zhaErza

Please enjoy!^^

.

.

.

Beralaskan tatami ia bersimpuh. Ocha di depannya sudah tak lagi mengepulkan uap. Namun ia tetap tak beranjak meminumnya. Hanya membiarkan kaki telanjangnya dan tubuhnya yang terbungkus katun tipis dikepungi hawa dingin.

Ia hanya menatap rintik keperakan air yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Manik gioknya yang berkaca-kaca seakan tak bergerak. Menerawang jauh entah kemana. Menembus kabut diantara hujan.

Tak menghiraukan angin malam, ia hanya sibuk meratap. Memikirkan Putra Mahkota Haruno Sasori. Putra dari Raja dan Ratu kerajaan Haruno.

Dan untuk lebih tepatnya…

Sasori adalah kakaknya.

Rasanya, ia bahkan tak sanggup melihat mayat kakaknya, yang terbujur kaku dengan lumuran cairan pekat di tubuhnya. Darah kakaknya sendiri.

Degup jantungnya meletup-letup. Membara di setiap nadinya.

Dalam hati, ia mengutuk perang yang baru saja terjadi. Hanya untuk merebutkan wilayah, kerajaan Uchiha, menyatakan perang kepada Kerajaan Haruno.

Sialan kerajaan Uchiha dan orang yang membunuh kakaknya,

Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari menembus hutan tak beralas kaki. Tanah tempatnya berpijak, terasa licin membuatnya berkali-kali tergelincir. Namun, tak membuatnya terdistraksi untuk berlari di antara rintik hujan yang mereda. Ia hanya ingin ke suatu tempat. Tempat spesial yang ditunjukkan kakaknya, kepadanya.

Walaupun, dirinya harus kabur dan mengendap-endap untuk keluar dari istana.

Terletak tepat di tengah hutan, berbatasan dengan tanah sengketa yang menjadi awal peperangan, yang telah merenggut kakaknya.

Masa bodoh dengan raja yang mungkin akan mencarinya. Ia sungguh ingin pergi sejenak. Melepaskan diri dari suasana istana yang membuatnya sesak napas. Kenangan akan kakaknya terlalu banyak. Dan ia masih belum sanggup mengingatnya.

Angin malam menerpa rambutnya. Syukurlah, hari ini bulan bersinar dengan terang. Membuatnya tak kesulitan berlari dalam gelap. Walau dirinya masih harus memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat.

Kakinya berhenti berlari seketika. Ia sudah sampai pada tujuannya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Mengkristal diterpa hawa menusuk tulang. Namun ia tak kunjung mendekati tempat yang menjadi destinasi nya.

Pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran tersembunyi di balik hutan, nampaknya kini sudah disinggahi pemuda yang disinari cahaya bulan dan berlumur darah.

.

"siapa kau?" Sakura menjejak perlahan diantara tanah merah.

"Hei,apa kau dewi yang akan menghapus dosaku?"

suara parau yang terdengar jelas dari pemuda ber hakama hitam

mengejutkannya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat. Berusaha untuk tak limbung. Karena, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah merasakan rotasi bumi.

"kau tau? Aku telah membunuh banyak orang."

Tangannya yang terdapat sebilah katana berlumur darah, terlihat gemetaran.

Maukah kau mengampuni manusia hina sepertiku?"

Kini Sakura dapat melihat jelas, ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya, bersamaan dengan bersimpuhnya ia dihadapannya.

"tidak. Kau salah." Mata gioknya menatap nanar.

"aku bukan dewi." Sakura mengusap airmata yang mulai jatuh ke bumi.

"andaikan aku dewi,-"

" mungkin aku bisa menghidupkan kembali kakakku…"

Sang pemuda mendongak. Menatap paras cantik yang berdiri di depannya yang menitikkan air mata.

Ia segera bangkit,menunjukkan postur tubuhnya yang tegap dengan berbalut hakama. Ia terdiam sejenak. Wajah nya datar.

"lebih baik kita berteduh. Walaupun hujan sudah reda, tetap saja gerimis dapat membuatmu masuk angin"

Dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala sang putri yang lalu mengusap tetes air di pipinya yang merona.

.

.

.

Mereka tak mengenal satu sama lain.

Bahkan nama pun tak diketahui satu sama lain.

Namun seminggu sudah mereka bertemu di tempat yang sama. Di bawah pohon Sakura yang masih bermekaran di tengah malam. Di tengah keramaian bunyi jangkrik dan hembusan angin malam.

Di suatu malam. Di penghujung pekan, dimana bunga Sakura akan bermekaran untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mereka kembali bertemu.

Walau angin berhembus lebih kencang dari malam sebelumnya, tak ada seorang dari mereka meninggalkan kewajiban terjaga di tengah malam hingga fajar menyingsing.

Tak peduli kantuk mulai merasuki.

.

"sayang sekali. Bunga Sakura di pohon mulai berguguran"

Sakura menatap kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang memenuhi tanah. Tangannya menyentuh batang pohon Sakura.

Kepalanya mendongak keatas, mencoba menghitung berapa banyak bunga sakura yang tersisa di dahan.

"kau tau? Aku suka sekali dengan Sakura." Ia bersuara pelan. Seperti takut membangunkan semut yang tertidur.

"kenapa? Mereka bahkan hanya ada selama dua minggu. Setelah itu hanya menyisakan sampah kelopak mereka"

Sang pemuda, yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati, mulai bersua.

Sakura menatap balik sang pemuda. Ia tak memungkiri ketampanan yang dimiliki pemuda yang menjadi intervensi dalam kehidupannya-membuatnya sering berkompromi dengan otaknya, agar berhenti memikirkannya.

Ia pikir ia telah jatuh hati kepadanya. Namun, sepertinya terlalu cepat untuk memikirkan probabilitas seperti itu.

Walau tetap saja ia ingin mengetahui perasaan sang pemuda yang telah mengisi harinya, sepekan ini. Ingin rasanya ia mengorek isi pikiran sang pemuda yang sangat sulit ditebak. Tipe pria yang berkarakteristik dingin, angkuh, namun berhati baik jika ditelusuri lebih dalam.

"karena mereka membawa kebahagiaan." ujarnya. Senyum tersungging dengan indah di bibirnya.

Memikirkan sang pemuda, ia menjadi lebih mengerti filosofi bunga Sakura. Mungkin.

"walau mereka lebih bermakna perpisahan, tetap saja. Berapa kali pun ia berceceran di tanah,

Berapa kali pun mereka berguguran,

mereka akan tetap kembali."

"dan di dahan maupun di tanah, mereka tetap cantik. Tak peduli sudah terinjak atau tersapu hujan. Mereka tetaplah bunga yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu"

Sang pemuda terdiam.

Sang Uchiha Sasuke terdiam.

Telah lama ia mengidamkan kemungkinan diantara pilihan yang harus ia pilih. Dari dulu yang ada hanyalah _keabsolutan_. Selalu _mutlak_.

Dan ia tak dapat menghindarinya.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki terdengar di sepanjang lorong kerajaan. Perlahan sang ratu berjalan dengan lilin temaram sebagai media penerangannya.

Entah kenapa, malam itu Ratu merasa gusar. Tak dapat tidur. Mungkin karena ia mencemaskan putrinya yang sepekan ini menyendiri. Hanya Sakura yang kini tertinggal, setelah kematian Sasori, putra sulungnya.

Pintu yang menjulang tinggi telah dihadapanya. Tanpa mengetuk, ratu memutar kenop sepelan mungkin yang ia bisa. Berusaha untuk tak membangunkan putrinya dari dunia mimpi.

Namun berikutnya, hanya suara tempat lilin yang terjatuh dan derap kaki yang terdengar cepat.

Sang Ratu tak dapat menemukan putrinya di manapun.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengar sesuatu dari kejauhan. Matanya pun menangkap beberapa titik cahaya dari dalam hutan. Dari pohon Sakura, ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sebagai pangeran, ia di doktrin untuk waspada di segala situasi.

Namun sepertinya tidak bagi gadis bersurai merah muda yang bersamanya. Ia tak bisa membiarkannya di tangkap oleh penjaga yang berpatroli, lalu di jebloskan ke penjara begitu saja. Ia pasti akan dicurigai sebagai imigran atau apalah.

Tetapi, ia juga tak bisa tinggal disini. Ia pangeran kerajaan Uchiha. Ia pasti akan di eksekusi hidup-hidup karena sudah memasuki wilayah Kerajaan Haruno seenak nya saja.

Apalagi nyawa sang putra mahkota Kerajaan Haruno telah direnggut _olehnya_.

Ia tak seperti ayahnya, Raja Fugaku. Ataupun aniki nya, Itachi sang putra mahkota yang akan mewarisi kerajaan.

Ia hanya anak bungsu yang harus menjadi seperti kakaknya. Menjadi si jenius Kerajaan Uchiha.

namun terlambat. Gadis itu sudah menyadarinya.

Ekspresinya yang betul-betul panik langsung menolehkan wajah kearah Sasuke.

"kau harus segera pergi!" ia terdengar menjaga suaranya tetap berbisik.

"kau dalam bahaya jika tetap disini!" tangannya mendorong Sasuke pergi. Mengusirnya.

"kau juga dalam bahaya!" rahangnya mengeras. Begitu juga matanya yang menatap biner giok itu lekat. Lengannya kini mencengkram lengan putih sang gadis.

"aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir" ia tersenyum.

Tidakkah ia merasa takut? Walau sedikit?

"kau bisa terbunuh oleh mereka! Mereka bisa mengiramu imigran gelap!" ia kalut. Ia ingin cepat membawa gadis itu pergi dari sana. Melarikan diri.

"tidak akan. Kau harus percaya padaku"

"kau yang berada kondisi tak aman. Sekarang pergilah!" Gadis itu kembali menyuruhnya pergi begitu saja.

"bagaimana kau dapat membebaskan diri dari mereka? Yakinkan aku terlebih dahulu!"

"karena aku putri mereka. Aku putri Sakura!"

senyum merekah di bibirnya. Namun di bayangan Sasuke, senyum itu seketika berubah menjadi wajah sendu, di malam pertama mereka bertemu. Saat ia menitikkan air mata.

Saat ia tau, kakaknya terbunuh

 _olehnya_.

Tangannya merosot dari lengan Sakura. Tubuhnya kaku dan bergerak menjauh. Rasa penyesalan itu memenuhi rongga dadanya. Membuatnya tak bisa bernafas.

Angin pun berhembus semakin kencang dan memeluk dirinya erat. Tak memperbolehkannya menggenggam kehangatan.

 _Ia_ yang membuat gadis itu menangis.

 _Ia_ yang membuat gadis yang _dicintai_ nya menangis.

Astaga. Ia mencintai putri kerajaan Haruno.

Orang yang seharusnya ia benci dan dijauhinya.

Ia tak sadar telah melewati batas tak kasat mata.

Penjaga-penjaga itu telah sampai disini. Menunggangi kuda berpelana dengan seragam kerajaan. Tak cukup sampai disana. Tak hanya prajurit, bahkan Raja pun terdapat diantara pasukan berkuda. Mereka sepertinya memang berniat mencari sang putri yang hilang, yang mereka pikir diculik olehnya.

Sasuke terjebak. Ia tak bisa lari. Mungkin selepas Putri Haruno mengetahui identitasnya, ia bahkan tak sudi melihat dan hanya ingin mengeksekusi mati dirinya.

Seperti karma nya saja. _Cih_.

Ia menatap gadis yang telah menemaninya sepekan ini. raut wajahnya panik, karena terlambat menyelamatkan Sasuke. mata giok itu menatapnya cemas.

"kau!"

Sasuke mendengar suara sinis dari raja kerajaan Haruno. Ia menduga, pasti ia sudah langsung mengenali wajahnya. Wajah yang telah membunuh anaknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan putriku? Kau ingin menculiknya dan membunuhnya seperti kau membunuh kakaknya,-"

"…wahai Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke?"

Dan dirinya masih bisa melihat raut wajah gadis yang dicintainya mendadak pias dan merosot jatuh ke tanah, dengan derai air mata yang tak terbendung lagi.

.

.

.

Diantara semua pangeran yang berkorelasi dengan kerajaan kami dan juga yang berani meminang Putri Sakura. Entah kenapa, harus _dirinya_ yang menjadi tambatan hatinya.

Orang yang ia benci sepenuh hatinya, hingga membakar nadinya. Dan juga yang ia cintai, hingga ia tak mampu berkata-kata.

Kenapa Kami-sama?

Bolehkah ia memilih tak mencintai pemuda yang baru ia temui selama sepekan penuh?

Ditengah malam menyelinap hanya untuk bertemu?

Ia mengutuk takdir.

"bunuh dia."

Suara berat ayahnya, membuat jantungnya berhenti berdegup. Seperti ia divonis mati setelah merasa seminggu menjadi lebih hidup.

"a-ayah!"

suaranya terdengar memekik. Pengibarat lolongan serigala. Membuat Sasuke menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"d-dia tak menculikku!" menelan ludah terasa sulit. Bibirnya terasa bergetar menahan isak tangis.

" Memang Sakura yang melarikan diri di tengah malam hanya untuk menemuinya! A-aku…"

"aku jatuh cinta padanya ayah…"

Raja tertegun. Putrinya jatuh cinta pada pemuda laknat yang bahkan tanpa permisi masuk ke dalam wilayahnya dan merebut hati anaknya.

Tak cukupkah pemuda itu membunuh anak sulungnya?

"bunuh dia!"

"A-AYAH!"

Angin berhembus dan menerbangkan kelopak terakhir Sakura di bulan april.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kami-sama…_

 _Ku berdoa pada Mu di bawah sinar bulan_

 _Yang menjadi salah satu ciptaanmu di alam semesta_

 _Hari ini, takdir memisahkan cintaku._

 _Merenggut semua perasaan di hatiku._

 _Jadi, biarkanlah aku memohon dari hatiku paling dalam…_

 _Kami-sama…_

 _Ijinkanlah ku bertemu dengannya lagi…_

 _Dilain kesempatan_

 _Sampai aku bertemu dirinya…_

 _Lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sasuke! jangan main jauh-jauh!" Suara Mikoto terdengar hingga ke telinga Sasuke. Membuatnya memutar tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangan ke arah ibunya.

Namun, Sasuke kembali berlari di sekitar taman peninggalan sejarah itu. tempatnya dikelilingi pohon Sakura yang bermekaran di bulan April ini. ia sangat menyukai bunga Sakura.

Tetapi, jika ditanyai alasannya, bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu tak tau alasannya. Ia hanya suka. Sangat suka.

Sebenarnya ia berlari, hanya untuk mendekati pohon Sakura yang berada tepat ditengah taman.

Pohon itu menarik atensi bocah cilik itu. Kaki- kaki pendeknya masih bergantian menjejak bumi. Pipinya yang gembil seakan ikut bergoyang seiring ia berlari dan berhenti saat ia sudah berada tepat di depan pohon itu.

Ternyata, saat didekati, pohon itu jauh lebih indah dari dugaannya. Sangat memesona. Ia mendongak ke atas. Mengamati besar dan tingginya pohon itu. ia merasa kecil sekali jika dibandingkan dengan pohon Sakura.

Bunga-bunga nya berguguran indah saat diterpa angin lembut. Jika dibawahnya pun akan terasa sangat sejuk. Yang bahkan membuatnya terus mengingatkan diri sendiri agar tak duduk dibawahnya, supaya ia tak tertidur sementara ibunya masih menunggunya.

Sasuke memungut salah satu bunga yang masih utuh di tanah. Bunga itu terlihat indah walaupun sudah ia lihat berkali-kali. Lalu berbalik arah dan segera menuju ke tempat ibunya berada.

"HUWEEE! HUWEEEE! HIKS…HIKS!" Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Ia mendengar suara tangisan gadis kecil.

"HUWEEE! HUWEEEE! HIKS…HIKS!"

benar! Ia tak salah dengar.

Sasuke segera berbalik badan dan menemukan gadis kecil yang menangis tepat di bawah pohon Sakura yang ia lihat tadi.

"cup…cup..cup… kenapa kau menangis?" Sasuke membungkukkan badan. Berusaha menenangkan si gadis kecil.

"HUWEEE! HUWEEEE! HIKS…HIKS!" namun sayangnya ia justru menangis lebih keras.

"lihat ini! cantik kan?" Sasuke menunjukkan bunga Sakura yang ia ambil tadi di tangannya. Ia tersenyum manis. Pipinya yang gembil membulat.

Sang gadis kecil memperhatikan bunga itu. ia berhenti menangis.

"ayo, kubawa kau ke ibuku. Lalu akan kubantu kau mencari ibumu!" tangannya terjulur, memegang tangan gadis kecil itu.

"ayo!"

.

.

.

 _Wahai putri Sakura…_

 _Akan kukabulkan doa mu_

 _Namun.._

 _Aku memiliki syarat_

 _Mau kah kau menunggu selama seribu tahun lamanya?_

 _Dan sebagai pohon Sakura?_

 _ **Tentu**_ _._

 _Baiklah…_

 _Tetapi di kesempatan yang aku beri,_

 _Kalian takkan saling mengenal._

 _Apa kau sanggup?_

 ** _Apapun akan kulakukan._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Someday again,

When we meet…

.

OWARI!

Review plz…

2096 words

At my home

P.s

Itsuka mata means someday again.


End file.
